


Carefree & Happy

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping, happy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve are shopping by themselves and Sam's reminded of how much he loves Steve when he's uncaring and happy.





	Carefree & Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the title cuz I had no idea what to name this

Sam loves seeing Steve like this, so carefree and happy he seems almost ten years younger. It’s not often that he does since his boyfriend is Captain America and is often holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, but in moments like these it’s as if he’s never been under pressure at all. 

Steve comes out of the fitting room in the dark jeans Sam picked out and there’s a shy smile on his face before he twirls around and cocks his hip out, his hand on his waist. Sam throws his head back and laughs at Steve looking at him from beneath his lashes. 

He shakes his head, “Stop, stop being silly. I need to know if these jeans look nice.” Sam laughs. 

Steve grins at himself in the mirror and holds his shirt up so none of the jeans are hidden. 

“If I’m being honest with myself I think I look damn good.” He admits, checking himself out. 

Sam’s smile brightens, happy to see Steve so relaxed and uncaring. “Yeah, it’s probably because they make it look like you have an ass.” He says. 

Steve turns and sticks his butt out, shrugs. “You’re not wrong. Not all of us can be gifted with a great ass,  _ Sam. _ ” 

“I know, I know, but these  _ jeans _ are working for you. We’re getting these. I don’t even care what the price is, we’re getting them.” Sam states, staring at the illusion of Steve’s backside. 

Steve shakes his ass at him with a smirk and Sam laughs again.

He waves a hand back toward the dressing room, “Yeah, you’re hot stuff, now go on, try something else. I want the brown sweater and the white pants next.” Sam says, leaning back against the wall. 

Steve stands there just to grin at him for a few seconds before he walks over and cups Sam’s face in his hands. He tilts his face up to him, and Sam watches his eyes flutter close before he’s pulling him in and kissing him softly. 

Steve only flicks his tongue over Sam’s lips before pulling back, resting their foreheads together, his eyes still closed. 

Steve takes a deep breath and when he opens them his blue eyes are playful and happy. “Coming right up.” He says. 

Sam watches him walk back into the dressing room, sighing and shaking his head. God, he loves his Steve happy.


End file.
